This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a security system for a sales facility and a mobile device used therein, a method carried out by said device and the use of the security system.
2. Discussion
The invention relates in particular to a security system for sales facilities, such as retail stores and branches that are equipped with self-service systems, self-service registers and/or self-service automats.
Sales facilities that specifically have self-service systems must be assured that the customers, or consumers, who purchase goods there and/or avail themselves of services can only leave the sales facility when proper payment has been made and said payment can also be verified. Normally, proof of payment is printed by the existing register system in the form of a register receipt which can be inspected manually by staff assigned to the task upon the customer leaving the sales facility, or can be inspected automatically by suitable control systems.
It is known to provide the register receipt with a barcode which can then be read by the control system or a scanner installed there and inspected. However, to do so requires that the customer or consumer shows the register receipt upon leaving the sales facility. However, if the register receipt should have become soiled, damaged or even been lost in the interim, this inspection is no longer possible.